narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shiromari
Chameleon Name Where was it confirmed that this chameleon's name was Shiromari? I had a discussion about it with some people, and it was not written on the scroll. Diamonddeath (talk) 06:14, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Info Box I took the liberty of changing the name of this article, since the previous name was incorrect, as the name Shiromari was never given to the giant lizard. Furthermore, the summon was confirmed to be a lizard and not a chameleon. This article needs a new Info Box, but, unfortunately, I am not familiar with making them on this wiki. Diamonddeath (talk) 22:28, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :The chameleon says it's name around 14:50 after Kiba and Akamaru use Fang Passing Fang to get upstairs.--Cerez365™ 22:57, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ::That's interesting. In the English dub, the creature doesn't say its name. Instead, it says it is the castle. Also, the scroll claims it is a lizard and not a chameleon, unless they are the same thing in Japanese. Diamonddeath (talk) 23:25, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :::You need to stop watching dubs or at least acting on information from it. They're the worst down the line of translations.--Cerez365™ 23:26, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::I watched all of the subbed episodes, but I forgot all about that part. Anyway, are you sure that the subbed version is true to the information? One can easily take a noun and accidentally think it is a name, (Example: "I am a dog" vs "I am Adog") but I don't know what shiromari means in Japanese. Would you happen to know? Diamonddeath (talk) 23:33, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::Wasn't the name taken from a fansub anyway? There is no official source stating the name of the chameleon to be Shiromari. It was probably just an error. Diamonddeath (talk) 23:58, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Its name There's no shiromari in the credits. It says that its name is shiromari, but the Kanji are not true. • Seelentau 愛 議 21:37, September 3, 2014 (UTC) :Someone just tried to reconstruct the kanji from romaji I guess, remove it then--Elveonora (talk) 21:39, September 3, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm not even sure with the name... It says Ware wa shiro ???, it could be that it said shiromari, but it could also be shiro naru... • Seelentau 愛 議 21:49, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Its real name Based on the front of the scroll of its summoning contract, the name of the creature is . Please rename. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 07:01, June 30, 2016 (UTC) :Wouldn't that be the name of the species? Omnibender - Talk - 16:46, June 30, 2016 (UTC) ::That's just the species, not a name. --''Saju '' 16:50, June 30, 2016 (UTC) :::At least to my knowledge, Shiromari actually uttered his name in the Japanese version. Munchvtec (talk) 17:00, June 30, 2016 (UTC) ::::Could be a mishearing, like when we once heard Tsunade said "Tōji Mizuki" and accidentally assumed that to be his family name. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 22:03, July 1, 2016 (UTC) :::::Kubisaki is a name anyways so it wouldn't the species in my opinion. It was most likely written there to show who's it was or for some other reason. Munchvtec (talk) 03:22, July 2, 2016 (UTC)